Too Many Questions
by GinAndTonicAndMaybeALemon
Summary: Takes place after the movie Legion, Jeep/Michael one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own Legion, or its characters, plot, etc. I own only this one shot.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Jeep/Michael

 **Author's Note:** 2 AM, I was bored, and I got this idea for a one shot. There needs to be more Jeep/Michael stories. I'm not sure how many people are on the lookout for this type of story nowadays. Maybe there'll be more chapters if I'm asked. Maybe not. Whatever, here it is! Takes place after Legion. I've been working on this story for probably a year because I'm unmotivated plus a procrastinator plus I can't write slash for shit cx So, if anyone likes this/ doesn't like this, let me know so I can improve.

* * *

 **Too Many Questions**

* * *

Jeep knew he needed to get back to the trailer. Wherever it was. Wait, weren't him and Charlie staying in a car now? He couldn't remember; that's how drunk he was. He could see the night sky above him. Sitting up, he became vaguely aware he was on a hill. Yes, he remembered now. He and Charlie had a fight, and deciding she needed to cool down, Jeep left. Wearing a jacket, he only had a bottle of Captain Morgan to keep him company. Or perhaps it was Bacardi. But he found he just couldn't care.

Standing up, he stretched, but the motion made him feel sick. He doubled over, struggling to keep it together. He needed to find shelter, or god forbid someone find him and decide to attack. After the world plunged into darkness, and the weak were possessed by angels, everyone else descended into anarchy. The only exception were militias, but even then, those groups normally only depended on themselves.

So, Jeep spent the next while looking over his shoulder, watching out for possessed people. Making sure fellow humans weren't going to attack. And at night, while he watched over Charlie and the baby, he was kept up by nightmares. Dreams plagued by avenging deities, preparing to smite him. Most off all, he looked out for Gabriel. Fear made sure of it.

Yet, there he was, stumbling around hammered. _Dad woulda been proud._ Sighing, he walked, trying to recall where Charlie was. Then again, maybe she ditched him. Wouldn't be surprising...

No, she wouldn't leave him. Even if Charlie doubted Jeep's love, she wouldn't leave. Retracing his steps, he finally found the bottle he had been drinking from. He took a large swig, walking around. He wasn't looking for a destination. He hoped to find Charlie. He hoped never to see her again.

He hoped to help her, fight for her. Fight for the baby boy he loved as if he were his own.

He hoped to run away from all responsibility.

"If I kill myself, I'd... I might go'ta hell," he mumbled, thinking over his options. Then again, he still wouldn't leave Charlie. He loved her too much. Shaking his head, he looked around, finding himself on a familiar road. The car was about five, maybe ten streets away. He could find it. His steps lethargic, he took another sip of the bottle.

 _Skt skt skt._

There was movement behind him. The sound of nails scraping on asphalt. He turned around catiously, only to see a pale figure with old clothes about fifty feet behind him. His first instinct was to run, so he froze. Maybe the thing hadn't seen him yet.

 _Skt skt skt._

It moved around randomly, searching aimlessly. It's head twitched, and Jeep slowly realized it must sense him nearby. Sure enough, right on cue, the things head snapped, black eyes zooming in on him. It growled, and began to run. Anxiety and fear gripped at him, and Jeep searched for his pistol. If he ran for Charlie and the baby, he'd lead the thing right to him. Taking aim, he shot with one hand while holding the bottle with the other- and missed. His bullet whizzed a few meters to the side from its target, and the thing didn't even flinch. Pulling the trigger again, his aim still sloppy. He missed. He shot again. And missed.

Backing up, Jeep attempted to control his movements, but it did no good. The alcohol had too much influence. The humanoid figure closed the distance between them, and Jeep wondered how many bullets he had. Getting ready to dive out of the way, Jeep tensed his muscles, the thing only a few feet away. It pounced, he crouched- and in one swift second, the thing screamed and fell. Jeep glanced up.

"... Michael," Jeep mumbled, slurring the name. Michael pulled his sword out of the angels back, looking up at him. He seemed... upset.

"Nearly getting yourself killed isn't good for the future of humanity," Michael stated, approaching him. Jeep couldn't help but smile- even if the angel was angry with him, at least he was here. Right now.

"I was..." Jeep tried to think up an excuse, but came up with nothing. He sighed.

"You were about to die." Michael looked at the bottle in his hand. "The entirety of Heaven, and the Father, is watching you, and you are making a fool of yourself."

"Jesus, sorry," Jeep shrugged, then frowned. "How do ya expect me to help save the world? I dunno what to do!"

"You could get off the middle of the road. Anyone in a mile radius could see you." Michael began walking to a sidewalk, near the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. "How far is Charlie?"

"Uh... ten blocks... five... fifteen. Can't remember." Jeep stumbled after him, his foot catching on the curb, sending him to the ground. In a flash, Michael was helping him up, supporting his weight.

"You shouldn't drink," commented Michael, wrapping an arm around Jeep's waist. Jeep leaned into him, reaching up, his hand brushing something.

"Drinking is fun..." Jeep looked at his back to see what he touched, to find black-grey wings, metallic in color. "Ya have wings..."

"Did you just notice?" Michael shook his heaf and began moving, but Jeep almost collapsed again. "We should just find somewhere where you could rest. Perhaps one of these buildings. Why aren't you with Charlie again?"

"We fought." Jeep winced at the memory. "She got mad 'cause I was carin' for her..."

"Huh...then maybe it's a good idea we don't go back yet." Michael stopped to look at a building.

"It's what I been tryna yell you."

"You haven't."

"Oh..." Jeep laughed, then looked ay Michael. After a few moments of silence, he began to laugh more.

"What is it?" Michael questioned, tryig to steer Jeep to the building. The young texan laughed.

"Yah look like a Christmas ornament with those wings. Like the little ones on top of the trees, um... damn, I can't remember what they're called," Jeep grinned, leaning closer. The word he was thinking of on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember what it was. Which was surprising, since he was sure he had been thinking about them before. "They're the opposite of demons..."

"Angels?" Michael watched him, disbelief over his face. "You need to rest, you've had so much."

"There's still more." Jeep held up the bottle. "Care for some?"

"No. Listen, be quiet or you'll attract something." Michael walked into the building, since there was no door. He looked around, deciding to head for the top floor. He wanted to take Jeep back to Charlie... but not in this state. The boy sighed, trying to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Michael." Jeep looked at him.

"We're going upstairs. I sense no one around..." Michael ignored the boy's words, concentrating on focusing his senses. He didn't feel anything nearby... or hear, or smell. They were safe. He walked while Jeep held onto him, causing his movements to be clumsy.

"It must be easy for you to make snow angels..." Jeep mentioned.

"I've never tried." Walking up the stairs with a person that was drunk was exhausting. It took a lot of effort. Luckily, they made it to the top without falling, and Michael chose a room at the far end of the hall. Jeep hummed, his steps random but cheerful. For him, the whole situation felt right with Michael was by his side. For Michael... well, he was trying to make sure Jeep didn't fall and break his neck. How ironic it'd be of the protector of the savior really did die, because of one drink too many and because of Michael's misplaced judgement.

"Let's set you down here." Luckily, the room had a bed, albeit a small one. Michael wondered briefly what this place used to be. An apartment complex perhaps? Tired, he set Jeep down, finding a blanket and tossing it over him.

"Hey, Michael." Jeep smiled a lopsided grin.

"Yes, Jeep?"

"D-Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Jeep chortled, his grin growing wide. Michael knew he should be scolding Jeep about the dangers of drinking- especially when he said things like that. But damn it, the human looked way too adorable, laying there are sprawled out, saying the most ridiculous things. Michael tried not to smile.

"Try to sleep, Jeep." He stood, turning away, when a hand grabbed his. Michael turned, confused.

"Don't leave me." It came out as a whisper. Jeep looked afraid, maybe anxious. Michael sighed.

"I'm not."

"You're lying."

"Jeep..." Michael froze, thinking. "I'll stay with you here, how about that?"

Jeep nodded enthusiastically, making space on the bed. Resigned, Michael sat down, staring at the ceiling. He felt Jeep snuggle under the blankets, trying to find warmth. He couldn't help but think about all the time that had passed since the diner. Exactly seven months. And yet, it was as if he only seen Jeep just yesterday. He stared at the dark ceiling, his thoughts drifting. After pondering random ideas, he looked back at Jeep, finding that he had been staring at him all along. Michael sighed.

"You should be sleeping."

"I should." After resting a while, Jeep's head was clearing up. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he shifted his body so he was on his side. "Your wings are big."

"I can leave if they're making you uncomfortable," whispered Michael, watching him closely. Jeep shook his head.

"Don't go," Jeep was quiet for a while, looking at the wings. Up close, he could see how they were dark, black, but had a silvery gleam. Glossy, they reflected light, some feathers positioned neatly in place, while others were ruffled.. He sat up. "Can I...?"

Not saying anything, Michael sat up to, and Jeep catiously reached out to touch them. His eyes glanced at Michael's face, making sure he wasn't overstepping too many boundaries. His fingertips brushed a feather, and he inhaled. Michael shuddered at the touch, not used to having someone else feel them.

"They're soft."

"When attacking, they grow sharper."

"Really?" Jeep ran his hand through them, feeling how smooth they were. Nearer the base of them, they seemed to be slightly fluffy. He wanted to touch them, but was afraid of getting to close to Michael. Then again, he was already close.

"When fighting, they help..." Michael watched Jeep's face, noting the wonder on them. And the caution. "You're not hurting me, if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not that." Jeep looked back at Michael, his gaze lingering on the pink lips, before he looked away. Deciding to change change the subject, he asked, "is that how Gabriel beat you? Because you had no wings?"

"Yes. And no. I think the reason I lost was mostly because I couldn't bring myself to hurt him greatly..." Michael tried not to breathe while Jeep touched the feathers once more. "But it would have raised suspicion if I walked around with wings, so it made sense to cut them off."

"Did it... hurt when you cut them off?" Jeep looked into his eyes, amazed at what he said. It must be like cutting off an arm, or a leg.

"...yes."

"Then why do it? I mean, sure you had to blend in, but still... you could have just avoided runnin' into people, right? I guess saving certain individuals was worth it, but then again, maybe not." Jeep trailed off, looking at the wings quietly. Michael tilted his head, thinking things through.

"You seem to doubt things, especially yourself. You need-"

"More faith," Jeep finished. He smirked a bit, then looked back at Michael, who was quiet. Silently, Michael looked at his own wings, finally noticing how some feathers were ruffled from his fall earlier. He ran a hand through, attempting to fix them, but found that there was a lot to do. Besides, some parts in the back he couldn't reach. He quickly gave up, glancing back at Jeep.

"Did you need help?" Jeep motioned to his wings in general.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure? It's no problem. I'm not tired right now anyways." And it wasn't a nuisance. Jeep genuinely wanted to do it... partly because he was a nice person, partly because he needed a reason to touch the feathers. They tickled his hand delightfully, seeming to buzz with some type of energy. Probably a product of being an angel.

"If it's no problem..." Michael agreed, turning around in the small bed. Jeep got onto his knees, immediately running his hands through the softness. Sure enough, the base was fluffy, soft. Enticing. He groomed the feathers, his movements jerky. Being this close to Michael, touching him, was intoxicating. Or maybe he was still tipsy. Either way, this was having an effect on him.

Michael on the other hand was trying not to cry out. Or gasp. His pulse was racing, his heart jumping everytime Jeep's hands ran down the sensitive appendages. It sent jolts of pleasure through him, and warmth ran down his spin. His mind was bringing up images of where else those hands could be. Images that shouldn't come to mind, especially in the general of heaven's armies, and angel of the lord. But here he was, nearly on the brink of tackling Jeep, confused as to where these thoughts came from, while Jeep sat behind him, seemingly unawares.

"Micheal?"

"Y-yes?" His voice csme out slightly strangled, and he cursed silently. "Yes, Jeep?"

"Are you staying... longer this time?" Jeep adjusted his angle, pulling lightly at a patch of two feathers, slightly tangled with each other. The uneven feathers realigned, and he moved on, satisfied.

"I... y-yeah." Michael tried to concentrate, but now Jeep wad moving on to where the feathers met his shoulder blades. Jeep's hands moved carefully, expertly. You'd think he'd have done this before.

"You sure?" Jeep paused before moving on, trying to correct a stubborn patch. He pressed lightly, eliciting a gasp from Michael. "Michael? You alrigh'?"

"Uh...nuh-huh...uh-huh... Jeep, stop." Michael bit his lip, closing his eyes. Jeep stopped abruptly, pulling away nervously, afraid he had done something wrong. He didn't want to hurt Michael. The angel hung his head, breathing deeply, trying to compose himself. After a minute, he moved away. Convinced he made a mistake, Jeep blushed with embarrassment.

"Michael, I'm sorry- seriously, did I hurt you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, you... seem to wanna get away from me." Jeep sat back, moving to the other end of the bed. "I can find somewhere else to sleep-"

"I was moving away so I'd have more space to turn-" sure enough, Michael turned around to face him. "So I could do this."

Giving no warning, he closed the space between the two of them, gripping Jeep's chin, brushing his lips against his. The kiss was soft, loving, and Jeep groaned into it, kissing back. Sitting back a bit, he felt Michael press against him, reaching up to tug at his hair. Jeep shifted, laying down on the bed while pulling Michael on top of him. He moved slowly, uncertain, not knowing precisely what to do. He broke the kiss.

"I've never done this," said Jeep, his face heating up. Michael smiled slightly, cupping his cheek.

"I can help with that." He leaned forwards again, kissing him deeper. Michael ran his tongue across Jeep's lower lip, and Jeep parted his lips, their tongues colliding. Jeep couldn't help but wonder, _why?_ Confused, he decided to sink down, surrender to the emotions overtaking him.

"You've done this before?" Jeep looked up at him, breathless. Michael didn't answer him, intead moving to kiss his jaw, trailing down to his throat. He sucked the delicate skin, and Jeep gasped, pulling him closer. He parted his leg so Michael could move against him, wrapping his thighs around his waist. His hands gripped his back, brushing the feathers. Instinctively, he ran a hand through the soft wings. Michael gasped and moan, grinding his hips. Jeep reflexively arched, forcing himself to pause so he could catch his breath. "M-Michael-"

"I haven't." Michael ran a hand down his chest, reaching to pull at the bottom hem. Jeep blinked, surprised.

"You haven't."

"Did you really think I had the time? Don't worry though, I'll be gentle." Michael moved up, Jeep copying his movements. Lifting the shirt up over his head, he layed back down, his fingers grazing over Michael's clothes. Now up against him, he could see that he was wearing a black jacket, a dark shirt underneath. Both seemed stronger, the fabric not like normal fabric. Flexible, breathable, but strong, and made to accommodate the large wings. Jeep held Michael's hips, looking up at him. Michael took off his jacket and tossed it aside, doing the same with his shirt. Jeep gazed at the muscles, watched the wings spread out. He ran his hand down Michael's stomach.

"So... you're... wait, would that make you a virgin?" Jeep tilted his head, a smile creeping onto his face. Michael blushed, ducking his head to nibble at Jeep's neck. The human was torn between giggling and moaning. "Damn, you are... you don't seem like it."

"Jeep... shush for at least a minute." Michael nibbled some more, his hand drifting down, running along the edge of Jeep's jeans, undoing the belt. He pulled away to take them off, letting them fall next to their other clothes. Jeep thrust his hips up, now only clad in boxers. Michael groaned at the touch, pausing to catch his breath. He kissed Jeep's mouth greedily, keeping the man from saying anything else. He gripped Jeep's chin, thrusting back. He wanted him... wanted him to a point where it was only need. A primal instinct, one he had never explored. Michael wondered if he was taking advantage of the boy who was completely intoxicated just a while ago, but it was only a flicker of thought. The moment passed, lost in the intensity of their moans, the movement of their bodies. Michael moved lower, biting one of Jeep's nipples, sucking. The action was met by a gasp. Reaching down, Michael rubbed his hand over Jeep's crotch, feeling his arousal. Jeep gasped and groaned again, digging his fingers into Michael's back before tugging lightly at some feathers. Michael cried out from the raw pleasure, bucking his hips.

"Your pants..." mumbled Jeep, squirming. Michael sighed, pulling everything off, before repositioning himself. Jeep watched him, his face tinged pink as he took everything in. "... You're beautiful, Michael. Um... that might've been some of the alcohol talking..."

"You sure about this? If you're drunk, uncertain, I'll stop." Michael breathed slowly, trying to calm down.

Deciding to answer without words, Jeep sat up, moving to Michael's cock, which was fully erect. He glanced at him through his eyelashes. Completely going by what he _felt_ he had to do, he licked slowly, moving all the way down the shaft, to tip. He kept his eyes on the angel's face, noting his expression. Michael bit his lip to keep from crying out, and he reached down to grab the man's hair, trying not to tug hard. His eyes fluttered, but he couldn't look away from the sight before him. Jeep sucked on the tip before slowly taking him in halfway, pulling back, then taking him in again.

"Hnng, Jeep..." Michael moved his hips, and Jeep took him in deeper, flicking his tongue. The warm skin felt smooth, fitting in his mouth perfectly. Jeep enjoyed moving, his brain a bit fuzzy. Out of the blue, he thought of Charlie... guilt filled him, but he ignored it. There honestly wasn't another place he wanted be other than with Michael. Months, weeks, days of chasing Charlie, and here he was. He could worship the ground she stood on, but she'd never truly want him, or be with him. But Micheal, the man on his knees in front of him, the angel that saved his life, was here. Suddenly, Jeep realized it wasn't about himself, but it was about Michael. He wanted him, needed him to understand just how much he appreciated him.

He grazed the skin with his teeth lightly, flicking his tongue, hoping he didn't seem nervous. Michael didn't notice. Instead, he groaned and tugged Jeeps's hair harder, getting him to stop. Anymore of this and he wouldn't last much longer.

"S-Stop. Jeep," Michael breathed, and Jeep pulled away, wondering if he did something wrong. He looked up at him, but Michael bent over, kissing him forcefully, sending him onto his back. He grabbed Jeep's wrist, holding them up above his head. The boy groaned impatiently.

"You're goin oo slow."

"You're insistent," sighed Michael, letting go of his wrists, reaching down to pull at the boy's boxers, running his hand over the tent before pulling them down. Jeep blushed, both nervous and embarrassed.

"But you are taking forever. Not all of us are immortal like you," Jepp said, causing Michael to frown at unpleasant thoughts. Seeing his discomfort, Jeep kissed his jaw, whispering quietly, "Please hurry, I like you too much to wait."

Nodding, Michael lifted his hand, and Jeep took his slim fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking lightly. He then pulled away, nipping, and Michael smiled. Jeep spread his legs, and Michael slowly pushed one finger inside of him. Jeep gasped, quivering, trusting Michael completely. With his own lack of experience, he was not prepared for this; he went back to wondering how Michael himself seemed to know what he was doing, but the angel curled his finger. Jeep moaned, shocks running through him, and he tried to relax. In no time, Michael had two fingers moving in and out, Jeep trying not cry out, and angel seriously wondering if he was hurting him. But everytime Michael stopped, Jeep whined and complained.

"Don't stop... fuck, please don't stop..." Eyes shut tight, mouth opened, Jeep squirmed and moaned kouder, quickly biting his lip. Annoyed, Michael grabbed the back of his hair gently (the man's hair seemed to have grown longer since they last saw each other), and pulled him in for a kiss before pulling away.

"Don't be quiet," Michael mumbled, pulling away. Jeep sighed, nodding.

"I'd be louder... but only if you actually fuck me."

"... well-"

"You're really having second thoughts in this moment? You're stubborn as I am," Jeep sighed, looking up at the cieling, then smiled. "Hey, if you were pounding into me, and I started screaming 'oh god'-"

"Jeep, please don't ask stuff like this-"

"-would that be weird? Screaming that? And does anyone actually scream 'oh god'? Would god know about it-"

"Please, Jeep, I'm begging you-"

"-and can he see us righ' now?" Jeep focused on the ceiling, grinning, and Micahel shook his head giving up. "How would react? I mean, would he be angry, or would he be like them fathers, cheerin you on-"

"Jeep, do you want to do this or not?" Michael asked, softly tugging on his chin. Jeep appeared to consider it, then nodded.

"You won't hear another word from me."

"Oh, I want to. I just don't want to hear about my father at this time." Gaze softening, Michael tried to kiss Jeep gently, but the younger man held onto the angel tightly, kissing him forcefully, biting and tugging. Holding his hips, Michael positioned himself at Jeep's entrance carefully, pushing in slightly. Jeep scowled and forced his hips onto him, letting out a loud moan before laughing. Michael frowned again.

"Why are you laughing."

"Because this situation is ridiculous. But don't worry, I love it," he reassured the angel. Michael paused before pulling out, then pushing in deeper. Jeep closed his eye as Michael rested his face in the man's neck. Thrusting slowly, he Michael kept on going, making sure not to leave bruises in Jeep's hips. The angel thought everything was moving on fine before Jeep interruptted him.

"M-Michael," he hissed lowly, his face set in a state of pleasure. "I-I have one more question."

"Yes?" Michael immediately stopped and looked into Jeep's eyes, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. But the human just smiled that familiar grin.

"Move faster, all a heav'n is pro'bly laughin at you, movin as slow as a rock. This ain't a grass growing contest."

Michael snorted and hit Jeep playfully before obeying the request, moving faster. He pushed Jeep's legs up, hooking his hands under his knees, trying to find that 'good angle' he heard people talking out. Jeep let out a yell, moaning and rocking his hips more, and Michael took a second to make sure he was still alright before continuing, guessing he hit the spot dead on.

Meanwhile, Jeep was in Heaven. His head was tilted back, eyes shut in ecstasy, his hips meeting Michael's thrusts. Groaning, he felt his mind buzzing, thoughts obscure. In all of the thoughtst flying through, the only one he could find himself to wonder was whether he smelled of alcohol. Biting his lips, he reached down and began stroking his member in time with the thrusts, panting loudly. Michael noticed and swatted his hand away, stroking his cock himself. Jeep managed a smile before moaning again, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist. He tugged the angel closer, close enough so that he could smell something, like honey and maybe the sun, if the sun had a smell. He'd have to ask Michael later...

More moaning. Michael seemed to realize that humans weren't as weak as they seemed, and he moved faster. The bed squeaked loudly, but no one was around to hear. Jeep's hands searched over the angel's back, feeling the muscles moving and flexing, digging his hands in the soft heavenly hair, his hands finding Michael's hands as the thrusting continued.

"F-fuck... I... ahh,I'm really close," Jeep forced out, slurring the words. Michael moved faster, reveling in the feeling, enjoying the moment, Jeep, all to himself-

"I-I'm coming too." Michael said the words nervously, not sure if he was saying the right thing, but Jeep was so tight and warm around him he stopped caring in a second. Jeep panted, his body tightening, curling against Michael as he tilted hisnhead back, before stuttering out the angel's name in a way that Michael knew he couldn't get tired off. Cum spread on their stomachs, dropping onto the mattress, and with a groan Michael released into Jeep, his body shaking as the human was still coming down from his high. Gasping and panting, something in the back of Michael's mind reminded him not to hurt Jeep, so he quickly let him go, pulling before collapsing on him, resting his head by his neck again. A place he felt he belonged.

Sighing happily, Jeep reached up to gently run his hands through the angel's hair once more, reaching back to feel the wings, the smooth ebony feathers. He noticed that with them, Michael felt like he weighed more than he should.

"Michael, ya know I hate to ruin moments... but are angels always so heavy..?"

Michael quickly rolled onto his side, off of Jeep.

"Sorry, that'd be the wings," Michael said softly, blushing. Jeep grinned, pulling him close.

"It's s'okay. Fine, really. Just... don't go. I want to sleep," Jeep said, his eyelids drooping. Michael nodded, wrapping and arm around the smaller human. Silence.

"W-wait, I have one more question. Just one."

Michael sighs.

"Yes, Jeep?"

"So, you are _really_ a virgin?"


End file.
